Healing
by Eeliejun
Summary: Aang was hurt that he could do nothing to help his friend, but that's in the past now... A multi chapter story about Aang and his family.
1. Chapter 1 Healing

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER, OR HAD ANY AFFILATION WITH NICKELODEON OR THE ANIMATORS.**

 **I want to thank my beta reader KatAang32, if you have the time to read her story named Together Again then please do its really great.**

 **Hello, before you start reading I just want to tell you that I am sorry if the story is not to your liking.**

 **It's my first time writing something so if you have some advice or story ideas about the story, please leave a review or send me a pm ^^.**

Aang and Katara were enjoying at the sunset while holding hands.

"What a beautiful sunset this is." Aang said with a distant look.

Katara looked him in the eyes, his beautiful stormy eyes that she loved from her childhood. But She could tell that there was something bothering him, he's been acting a little off for the last couple days. After thinking about it for a while she decided to ask him about it.

Aang was feeling uncomfortable with his wife staring so intensely at him. Aang sighed "Is there something wrong honey?"

Sigh- Aang "I know something happe-" Katara started but was cut off.

"AANG!, KATARA! The food is ready, hurry or there will be nothing left for you guys!" Sokka shouted at them.

Aang and Katara chuckled together and were reminded of the past when Sokka was stuck in a hole while hunting a baby saber tooth moose lion.

Katara started to rise, but before she could stand Aang grabbed her and gave her a kiss "Don't worry Katara, everything is alright, I'm feeling much better now."

"Aang I just want to know if something had happened to you I wou-" Aang cut her off.

"Shhhhh Katara everything is fine now, let's go eat something before Sokka eats it all."

Katara and Aang were walking to the campfire where there was a very happy air bender jumping around who spotted them and was now running to the while shouting "Mommy, Mommy, Daddy, Daddy I missed you!"

Katara and Aang laughed "Someone is happy to see us."

In a split second Tenzin was before them.

The little airbender always filled Aang's heart with joy. Tenzin was the perfect combination of himself and his beautiful wife. His son meant everything to him, he just wished the boy was more like himself, not as serious as the monks he remembered from his childhood

"Come here my little airbender!" Katara said while holding her arms open.

Tenzin didn't hesitate for a moment and jump in his mother's arms which nearly knocked her off her feet.

"I missed you Mommy! Where were you?" The little boy asked her.

"I missed you too Tenzin." She said while kissing his forehead

He so cute Katara thought.

"So you didn't miss me?" Aang said with a pouty face.

"No, no I missed you too daddy!" Tenzin said while trying to get out of his mother's hug.

He's so adorable when he is flustered Aang thought while Katara let her son go to his daddy.

Aang swept his running son in his arm and hugged him tightly.

"Be careful Tenzin your daddy is still resting so don't make him too tired!" She said to her son while walking to the campfire where the rest of her family was.

"Okay Mommy!" The little boy said happily to his mommy.

"So how was your day Tenzin?" Aang asked his son.

"It was great Daddy!" Tenzin answered him excitedly. "Kya and Bumi played with me in the sea and tomorrow we are going surfing on giant koi fish!"

"Trust me Tenzin, it's really fun!" Aang laughed. "I loved it when I was a kid. Did I ever tell you about my first time on Kyoshi Island?"

"Like a million times, do you want to come with us daddy?" The boy asked.

"I would absolutely love to join you Tenzin"

"And when we go visit grandpa we will go penguin sledding."

"Yay!" Tenzin shouted while blasting him in the air from excitement.

"Was that everything that happened today?" Aang asked

"No uncle Sokka taught me how to sword fight!" Aang frowned at this he doesn't like violence, but every experience is best for his children they must find their own vision of the world around them Aang thought.

"But I kept losing to uncle Sokka and Bumi."Tenzin frowned.

"Don't worry Tenzin, I will show you an airbender move tomorrow so you can beat them, in one move." Aang whispered to his son while chuckling.

"I missed you daddy." Tenzin said in a sad voice.

"Don't worry, I will be here till you're old and wrinkled."

"But Daddy the last time you came home, you were really hurt, I don't want you to die…"

Aang hugged his son tightly "Don't worry Tenzin there is no one in this world that is stronger than me! Now let's go eat, I am really hungry Aang said as he lifted the boy on to his shoulders.

"Hi Dad!" Bumi and Kaya said in unison.

"Hello Bumi, hello Princess" Aang said while laughing at the silly moment that the brother and sister pair had.

"AANG! Where were you? The food is getting cold." Sokka asked him while stuffing his mouth full of meat.

"Eat with your mouth closed Sokka!" Suki said while smacking him on the back of his head.

"But Sukiiii, I just-! "

"No buts!" Suki told her husband so everyone started with their meal for Aang and his family a buffet of delicious fruit and vegetables and for Suki and Sokka a lot of meat.

Aang was happy that his family followed Air Nomad traditions, that they were all vegetarians, but he never expected that Katara would have become a vegetarian, but she said that she I now part of the airbender nation like her family.

"How are your wounds Aang?" Suki asked him.

"I'm Feeling a lot better now. Most of my wounds are healed, I'm just really tired, " He said while picking at his food.

"Dad eat something you must get your strength back!" Bumi told his father.

"I'm just not hungry at the moment, I will go take a stroll for now." He said while walking away from the campfire.

Everyone looked concerned minus Sokka who was still stuffing his mouth with meat.

"Go talk to Aang, Sokka!" Suki told her husband.

"But Sukkkkiiii! "

"Go now Sokka!" Suki told Sokka sternly.

"Do you know what happened to them?" Katara sighed as she asked her best friend.

"The only thing he told me was that I mustn't worry about it and that he is feeling much better now, I just hope that Toph will be better soon. "She said.

"… I hope so too." Katara said in a low voice.

"AANG! Wait up!" Sokka shouted while running to him.

"What is it Sokka?" Aang asked him.

"Nothing, I just want to talk to you, we are family Aang." Sokka told his best friend.

"That's what everyone wants to do!" sighted Aang.

"Just tell me what happened to him Sokka!"

"They have put him in the maximum prison of Republic City after what happen, it will be a long time before they will release him." Sokka said.

"And how is Toph, Sokka?"Aang asked.

"…..She is still in critical condition, but Lin is whit her so don't worry, everything will be fine Aang."

"Everything will be fine! Sokka it's my fault that Toph is hurt, if I had just been a little bit quicker I could have stopped him!" Aang shouted.

"Aang, it's not your-. "

"It is Sokka; it is…"Aang said while crying.

"Just calm down Aang." Sokka said while hugging him.

End of part 1


	2. Chapter 2 The past part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER, OR HAD ANY AFFILATION WITH NICKELODEON OR THE ANIMATORS.**

 **if there are mistakes pleas tell me ^^ also people thanks for reading and leave a review.**

* * *

Aang woke up and noticed that Katara was missing beside him, which was strange because he was the early bird of his little family. He looked around him and saw Katara brushing her hair and singing a lullaby. 

She's so beautiful, Aang thought whilewatching his wife slowly brushing her hair. 

"I can see you looking at me, Aang," she told him while giggling. 

"How can't I look at such a beautiful girl like you?" Aang said with a smirk on his face and getting out of bed. 

"You're such a smooth talker, you know?" Katara said while laughing. 

"Only for you sweetie," Aang whispered in her ear while kissing her cheek 

"So what are your plans for today?" Aang asked while dressing himself in his robes. 

"Not much, the White Lotus isn't holding a meeting and Suki is going to her parents on Kijhosi island," Katara said while standing up and having a sad look on her face. 

"What is it honey?" Aang asked while he wraps his hands around Katara and snuggles on her shoulder. 

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about today," Katara told her husband with a laugh, but still with a worried face. 

"Aang, do you have to go today?" she asked. 

"Sorry Katara, you know that I must go. There are still riots in the street after the last incident with Toxin," Aang said to his wife while looking in her deep blue eyes that calms his heart of his worries. 

"I know, but I still don't like it Aang," Katara told her husband with a sad look. 

"Don't worry Katara, I'm the avatar," Aang said while kissing his beautiful wife, but Aang had the same feeling as Katara. In the past weeks he had nightmares, but every time he awoke he could only remember Roku telling him something about a fight and after that he sees Katara crying. Then the dream abruptly stops. 

I have a bad feeling about this, Aang thought to himself. 

"Daddy, daddy!" a happy Airbender shouts throughout the halls of Air Temple Island. 

"Someone is up early," Aang joked to Katara. 

"Hi daddy, hi mommy!" Tenzin shouted while going in their room. 

"Hi Tenzin, good morning my little Airbender," Katara and Aang said to their son. 

"Come here and give me a hug!" Aang told Tenzin, who jumped in his father's arms. 

Did you sleep well Tenzin?" Katara asked. 

"Yes, mommy!" the little Airbender said while playing with his father on the bed. 

"Mommy can we make a fruit pie?" Tenzin asked with the most adorable eyes known in history. 

"Ask your daddy." 

"Pleaseeeeeeee daddy?" Tenzin asked his father with pleading eyes. 

"Hmm… Okay, but only if you will help me," Aang said while Tenzin got a smile from Republic City to Ba Sing Se. 

"I will help! Thank you daddy!" Tenzin screamed while running out their bedroom. 

"Will you be on time for the council meeting Aang?" 

"They can wait, its more a gathering of friends than a meeting," Aang told his wife while chuckling. 

"Daddy, why the hold up!?" Tenzin shouted from the kitchen. 

"I will be there in a second Tenzin!" Aang shouted back. 

There was a knock on the door. 

"Come in," Aang told the man. 

"Avatar Aang, there is a message hawk for you," Nobu told him. 

"Thank you Nobu," Aang said to the Air Acolyte. 

He was an old man with a long white beard, short of stature and brown eyes. He had a long dark history behind him who only Aang and he knew, but Aang trusted him like he was family to him and Katara. 

"DADDY! Where are you!?" an angry Airbender shouted from the kitchen. 

"Katara, can you help Tenzin for now? I'll be there in ten minutes," Aang asked his wife with an apologetic smile. 

"No problem sweetie," Katara said to her husband while giving him a kiss. 

"Now, where were we Nobu?" 

"Ah yes… So there's a message hawk. Also, the meeting was moved to 2 pm," Nobu said to him. 

Aang couldn't be happier. He could spend more time with his family and the Air Acolytes. 

He was the avatar, but he hated to leave his family alone and the meetings were soooo boring. 

"So any other news Nobu?" Aang asked while walking to his office. 

"There is one problem in the Northern Air Temple between the Acolytes and the Mechanist. He wants to build a meeting hall, but he needs to destroy some walls," Nobu said while Aang sighed. 

"I will send a letter, anything else?" 

"No, that was all avatar Aang. Only some documents that needed to be signed for the council and some papers from the other temples," Nobu told him with a smile. 

"Nobu, how long have I known you? Aang asked with a heavy sigh. 

"Abou-" Nobu started, but was cut off by Aang. 

"Twelve years. Nobu, you're a friend. Please call me Aang." 

Aang hated to be called by his title by his friends. Sure, he is the avatar, but he felt that he would lose some of himself if they called him the avatar every time. 

He was still the same goofy kid, only older and with a beard. 

"S-sorry Aang… I just did it automatically," Nobu said while stuttering. 

"Don't worry about it Nobu. How is your wife feeling? Is she better?" Aang asked while chuckling. 

"She is doing great. She only had a bad cold, so it was nothing to worry about." 

"That's great to hear. Don't forget to ask her that recipe Katara wanted," Aang said to the old man. 

"No, no, I have it already," Nobu laughed while taking a a neatly folded paper from his pocket. 

"Oh that was quick. Give her a kiss from me when you see her," Aang said while looking at the piece of paper with the ingredients. 

A couple seconds later Aang was in his office. Nobu went back to do another task in the temple. 

Aang took the scroll out of the capsule and put the hawk in a cage. 

It wasn't strange to still see a messenger hawk. Yes, there were telephones, but Aang didn't like them. They were hard to use and there's a chance that they would be spied on, so for secret messages they used messenger hawks. 

Aang opened the scroll and began reading its contents. 

_Avatar Aang_

 _We have uncovered a large facility with weapons for non-benders In the East district. We looked for the building's owner, but there was no result._

 _The building is owned by a company in the Central district and that company is owned by another company In the fire nation. This made it impossible to check it for more details, but we have uncovered a large operation that sells drugs called Comet._

 _Aang knew what Comet was: it was a drug that enhanced firebending abilities and gave a relaxing feeling of pure bliss, but the user of it was violent and delusional without being aware. There was an incident where an addict had killed 5 people on the street._

 _I just wanted to inform you that we will raid the place tonight. I also sent a scroll to Toph for assistance from her metal benders._

 _Have a good night,_

 _-Shin_

Aang sighed and began writing a letter back. When he was done, he rolled the scroll up and let the hawk return to Shin. 

Aang stood up and went into the kitchen where his beautiful wife and son were making a pie. 

"Daddy, where were you?" We're almost done," Tenzin said with a sad voice. 

"Sorry Tenzin, there was a message for me. Can you forgive daddy?" Aang pleaded with his son. 

"No!" 

"Pretty please?" 

"No!" 

"So you don't love your dad anymore?" Aang said with a sad voice and puppy eyes. 

Katara chuckled at how cute he looked with those big gray eyes. 

Tenzin could never stay mad for a long time. Sure, he was serious all the time and could be really mad, but never for a long time. 

"So, can you forgive me little guy?" 

"… Okay daddy," Tenzin said while hugging him. 

"How cute!" Katara said with a smirk. 

"So, how can I help?" 

After a while an Air Acolyte came into the kitchen. 

"Avatar Aang, it's time for breakfast." 

On Air Temple Island everyone eats together like a family, but not every time. 

The Air Acolytes were first against it, but Aang could convince them that it was a part of his culture that he wanted to hold onto. 

Aang and his family were seated at the head of the table and the other Air Acolytes around them on smaller tables. 

Aang stood up and coughed to gain everyone's attention. "I want to thank everyone for this delicious meal. Pleas enjoy it!" 

It was normal now for Aang to hold a short speech; he was the avatar and the Air Acolytes saw him as their leader and spiritual master. He still remembers the first time he had to hold one: he prepared the day beforehand and didn't sleep much and kept going on and on about Momo and Appa fighting each other with swords. 

After a few hours Aang decided to go on a picnic with his family. 

"Aang, come in the water so I can kick your ass with some waterbending!" Katara shouts to her husband. 

"You and what army?" Aang said while chuckling. 

"Avatar Aang don't forget that I am your wife, but also your Watermaster," Katara told Aang with a fierce look that told him he would lose if he dared to step into the sea. 

"Yes, Sifu Katara," Aang said mockingly to his love. 

Aang took a stance in the water while their children look at them in admiration. 

"So some rules: you can only use one element," Katara said to her husband. "And no avatar state." 

"Okay, okay, no avatar state! It happened only once," Aang said with a pouty face and a huff. 

"Start!" Bumi shouted. 

Before Aang even could react to Katara she had already wrapped his whole body in a mess of water tentacles. 

But Aang was prepared: in a flash the water turned to smoke. 

So fire it is, Katara thought. 

Aang shot a fireball right at his wife, but she skillfully evaded it while whipping Aang's legs and tackling him into the sea. 

"Where is your army now?" Katara said mockingly. 

Aang stood up in a quick movement and shot 2 fireballs at Katara. She dodged them and made an ice spear and threw it at Aang. Before it could even hit him, it melted and turned it to smoke as he immediately sprinted to Katara with fire daggers in his hands. 

"You lost sweetie!" Aang said to her while leaping out from the smoke to make a decisive blow. 

But a couple of centimeters before he could land the blow Aang fell over. He looked at his feet and saw that they were covered in ice. 

"You lost, avatar," Katara chuckled at him and encased him in ice up to his neck. 

"I lost," Aang said while admitting his defeat. 

"See, I said I would kick your ass," Katara told her husband while giving him a kiss.

"Hey, I's not fair to do that while I'm trapped in ice!" Aang said. 

"Everything is fair in love and war," Katara said while laughing. 

"Mom, you're awesome! You must teach me that move!" Kya shouted in excitement. 

"Mom, let dad go. He looks miserable." Bumi said mockingly. 

Katara let her husband go from his icy cell. 

"Thanks for the help Bumi." 

After eating their picnic Bumi wanted to talk to his father.

"Dad, can we talk?" 

"Sure Bumi, what is it?" Aang asked his son with a concerned look. 

Bumi took a deep breath and said "dad, I'm joining the army!" 

"WHAT!" Aang shouted. "You're only seventeen, Bumi! You still have so much to do!" 

"Dad, I just want to help the world like you and mom did and help people make the world better," 

"Aang, calm down," Katara told her husband. 

"Did you know about this Katara?" Aang asked in an angry tone. 

"Yeah," Katara said to Aang. 

Aang took a deep breath and spoke. "Bumi, is this really what you want?" 

"Ye-" Bumi started, but was cut off by his father. 

"Okay… If you really want to go I can't stop you, but be safe son." 

Aang was still concerned for the safety of his son. The U.R.O.N. (United Republic Of Nations) is still fighting against the New Ozai society in the Fire Nation. They were winning, but the rebel forces were still strong on the many small islands. 

"Avatar Aang, it's time for the meeting," Nobu said to Aang. 

"Ugh, so soon?" Aang sighed. 

"I am sorry," Nobu told him with a sad smile. 

"Bumi, we will talk when I am back tonight." 

"Sorry Katara, it's time to go," 

"I understand Aang, duty calls. I know the feeling from when I am called to meetings for the White Lotus." 

"Thanks honey," Aang said while kissing his wife. 

"Daddy, don't go," Tenzin pleaded with his father. 

"Sorry Tenzin, but you know what? When I am back from the meeting we will go air gliding," Aang said to his son while comforting him in a hug. 

"Dad… Be safe for me," Kya said to her dad. 

"Don't worry princess, I am the avatar. Have you forgotten already?" Aang said while chuckling. 

"Did you forget that mom beat you ten minutes ago?" Bumi said mockingly. 

"But that's your mother," Aang laughed. 

"Aang its time, or you'll be late," Nobu remind Aang. 

"Sorry Nobu, I will go now. Bye guys!" Aang shouted to his family before departing for the mainland of Republic City. 

Aang landed on the docks of Republic City. He wanted to fly to the meeting, but Toph told him to stop with that because he was distracting the drivers. 

"Avatar Aang!" A white lotus guard said while kneeling in front of him. 

"At ease Xin." 

"Yes, avatar Aang!" 

Xin was a member of the White Lotus. He was entrusted with the job to protect Aang from any danger, but it was more for show than real protection. 

Aang liked Xin. He was a young guy from the Fire Nation with chestnut hair, but he hated his homeland for the atrocities they committed in the Hundred Years War but mostly  
because of the genocide on the Air Nation. 

"How are you?" Aang asked his guard In a formal way. 

"I am fine sir," the guard said in a respectful way. 

Aang couldn't hold his laughter over Xin's reply. 

He already knew Xin for seven years. He was practically already family. He came frequently to the temple and frequently stayed with us as well. Katara really liked him and Tenzin and Bumi liked him as much as a brother would. 

Xin cracked up. "How are you Aang?" 

"Fine, it just sucks that I have a meeting. Anyway Xin, when are you going to ask her? I am getting old you know and it's already been like what, four years?" 

"Five years," Xin corrected 

"See, five years. I knew Katara only for three years and we were already married then. Just ask her, she will be happy." 

"You already have my permission, but don't forget: If you hurt her you will be in a world of pain by me and a very angry uncle," Aang said in the most serious way while trying not to laugh at him. That look was priceless, Aang thought. 

Xin gulped at the statement. Everyone knew to not take Aang's threats lightly, and especially those about his family. Aang would do anything for is family. 

"Don't worry dad!" Xin said with a smile. 

Aang cringed at the word from his soon-to-be son-in-law "If you call me dad again, I will throw you in the ocean!" 

"Now let's go to the meeting."

End of part 2


End file.
